This invention relates generally to providing help service to web site users.
Users may require help in connection with various web sites or web pages. Generally, when the user needs help, the user either operates a help button and receives, in effect, pre-prepared information or the user contacts the web site provider through a telephone or e-mail link. In many cases, the web site provider has a large number of web pages and may be uncertain exactly which web page the user has concerns about. In many cases, the web site provider must provide assistance to the web page user without viewing the web page or completely understanding the precise nature of the user's problem.
The quality of the service provided and the amount of time needed to help the user may suffer because the web site provider may not have a clear understanding of the exact issue raised by the user. In some cases, the web site provider can attempt to work through the web pages starting from the home page to attempt to recreate the situation plaguing the user. However, in some cases the user may not remember exactly how the user arrived at a given page. In other cases, it may take an extended amount of time for the web site provider to arrive at the same location in the web site currently creating the problem for the user.
Thus, there is a need for better ways for help service providers to communicate with users requesting help with web pages.